


Superdreamer Ficlets

by Argyle_S



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: A collection of Tumblr Ficlets about Kara and Nia's relationship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 45
Kudos: 97





	1. Not At Work, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt "Kara accidentally almost calls Nia 'Mrs. El' at work, since she does it so often at home"

“You got nominated for a Worth Bingham Prize?” Kara asked once she was finished reading the letter.

“Yes!” Nia said, not able to contain her excitement. “For the series on sweatshops in America”

“Nia, that’s amazing!” Kara said, before pulling Nia into a hug that’s probably a little tighter than most people would be comfortable with. Nia doesn’t mind, because she loves the way Kara hugs, loves feeling the strength of her wife’s arms around her. Loves everything about the way Kara touches her.

Kara pulled back, smiling at her. It’s a special smile, a familiar smile, and one that makes Nia panic slightly, because she knows what is about to happen, and normally, she would love it, but they’re not alone, and Kara is too wrapped up in the moment to think clearly.

“I’m so proud of you, Mrs.-”

Kara never gets to finish the ‘Mrs, El’ Nia was sure was coming, because Nia cuts her off in the only way she can think of that won’t arouse any suspicion. She goes up on her toes and kisses Kara, right there in the middle of the bullpen. And it’s not just a peck, either. If Nia is going to break their ‘no kissing in public at work’ rule, she’s going to go for the gold, so that’s exactly what she did. She kissed Kara the way she always wants to kiss Kara. Like it’s their wedding day, like it’s the end of the world, like their lives depended on it, and like she’s trying to make Kara fall in love with her all over again.

And it works, because when the kiss is over, which is far too soon for Nia’s taste, but that’s a constant when it comes to kissing Kara, Kara just stares down at her with an expression that is slightly dazed, and full of love.

The applauds start a moment later, and then Kara and Nia are both blushing, but honestly, it was totally worth it.

Kissing Kara always is.


	2. Why did my kid take after Barry Allen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a visitor from the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt "Imagine Kara and Nia's daughter coming back from the future"

“Okay, let me get this straight,” Kara said. “You’re my daughter, from the future?”

The girl giggled, and quickly reached up to cover her mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Kara asked.

“I’m sorry,” the girl said. “It’s just, you’re like, the least straight person I know.”

“What?” Kara asked. “I’m totally straight.”

“Right,” the girl said. “When I get back to the future, I am totally going to make fun of you for that. And Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly are going to help.”

“Aunt Kelly?” Kara asked.

“Yeah,” the girl said.

“You mean Alex and Kelly get married?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, but that’s not important right now. I didn’t just come back in time to admire the original suit. We’ve got work to do.”

“You think maybe you could tell me your name?” Kara asked.

“Oh, yeah. Of course. I’m Astra,” the girl said.

“Oh.”

“Right. I figured the stripe in my hair would give it away, but whatever. Anyway, I’m here to help you.”

“Help me what?” Kara asked.

“Get together with mom,” Astra said. “God, did Brainy invent a way to make you smarter at some point, because you’re not this slow in the future.”

“You just said I was your mom.”

“You’ve my /ieiu/,” the girl said. “Nia’s my mom.”

“WHAT?”

“Nia,” Astra said. “About yea high. Likes it when you lift her up and sit her on the island in the kitchen so all your children can walk in on the two of you making out. Seriously, what is up with that anyway? You two have a bedroom. It’s even soundproofed against Kryptonian hearing, for which all of your children are profoundly grateful.”

“Nia?” Kara asked.

“Oh, God. I know I should have let Alura take this mission. But NO, she had a date with Nora.”

“Nora?” Kara asked.

“Uncle Barry’s daughter,” Astra said.

“I need to sit down,” Kara said.

“You do that,” Astra said. “I’ll call Cat, and tell her you need a new wardrobe.”


	3. How She Got There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia's in love with Kara, but how did that happen?

Nia has had a crush on Cat Grant since she was five years old and first saw her on TV, and really, who could blame her. Cat’s beautiful, she’s brilliant, she’s insightful and funny and she takes no prisoners. She was powerful in a way Nia’s never seen before, and little five year old Nia was smitten.

She grew up a little obsessed. She read every book Cat published, she read biographies, authorized and unauthorized. Cat Grant is her hero, and she loved everything about her, wants to be like her, and then she got the chance to work for her. She was already in the second year of her internship when Cat became press secretary, and the reality was even better than the legend. the truth is, there were only three kinds of people in the White House Press Corps. The ones that hate Cat Grant, the ones that were afraid of Cat Grant, and the ones that were a little bit in love with Cat Grant.

Nia was definitely in the last camp, but one day, she looked at what Cat is doing, and for some reason known only to fate, she told Cat to stop. Cat looked up at her, like she’s trying to decide exactly how to destroy her, but the blow never came, and Cat asked a simple question.

Why?

So Nia explained, and Cat stopped looking at her like a bug, and actually looked impressed. She told everyone else in the room that they should be more like Nia. And after that, Cat kept Nia close and Nia loved it. She got the chance to learn from her idol, except it turned out her idol had an idol of her own.

Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers. The name was dropped frequently, but only when Cat and NIa were alone, and with a reverence Nia didn’t really understand. Not at first. But slowly, she came to realize that while there were a lot of people who were a little bit in love with Cat Grant, Cat Grant was a little in love with Kara Danvers, and Nia got curious.

When Nia’s internship came to an end, she was sad because she didn’t want to walk away from working with Cat. When Cat called Nia into her office, Nia hoped it was an offer of a more permanent job, and it was. It was Nia’s dream job. A reporter at CatCo. But more than that, a reporter working directly for Kara Danvers. The woman Cat spoke of with such love and admiration.

Nia didn’t know what to expect, but when she saw Kara, she felt something inside her, and realized she was a little in love with Kara already, just from the picture Cat had painted.

For Nia, it wasn’t love at first sight, because it was love before first sight. She fell in love with her Hero’s hero, and then when she finally met the legend, the legend was even more amazing.

But the thing that sealed it, that made Nia finally fall in love, hopelessly, irretrievable in love with Kara Danvers the woman and not Kara Danvers the Legend, was a bad day. Her mother had just died, her sister hated her, had said something unforgivable, and Kara understood. Kara exposed who she was, risked everything, just to comfort her, just to care for _her_. Little Nia Nal, who was sitting on the edge of a duty and a destiny she never wanted, but that was okay, because she had a friend to guide her, and if she was more than a little in love with that friend, well, who wouldn’t be?


	4. The Outside Looking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets replaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during the Season 3-4 hiatus. This one is a little angsty.

Lena doesn’t budge. She continues to rebuff Supergirl at every turn, so Supergirl gives up, and stops trying.

What Lena doesn’t understand is why Kara is stand-offish. At first, it’s small things. The hugs aren’t as tight. The smiles aren’t as bright. But it gets bigger. Kara’s not early to their lunch dates, and the conversation is stiff. She uses any excuse to rush off as soon as she’s finished eating. Pretty soon though, the excuses are for why she can’t show up at all, and eventually, Lena just stops trying. She sees Kara when she drops in at CatCo for an inspection, or when Kara is at some event for Sam and Ruby, but even then, Kara never looks her in the eyes.

One day, months down the line, Lena drops into CatCo, and she looks out on the balcony, and she sees Kara, but it’s a different Kara. This Kara is snappily dressed in a power suit. She’s got new glasses, and her hair put up with elegant pins, and she’s sitting across the table from a girl who’s smiling at Kara as Kara talks. This strange new Kara talks to this unknown woman the way Kara used to talk to her. She’s smiling, she’s animated, and she looks happy, and when the other woman leans over, and touches Kara’s arm, Kara just melts, looking at this woman the way Kara used to look at her.

It hurts. It’s like a knife through the heart, it hurts so much. Lena doesn’t know what she did, but she wants to find out. She asks James about this new woman. Nia, he says. Some protege of Cat’s. Apparently Kara’s been training her.

Lena tries to drop it, but she can’t, because it burns, every day.

She finds out everything she can about this woman. Nia Nal. Did an internship in the White House Press Office. Recommended to CatCo by Cat Grant. She digs up every scrap of info, and she’s honest enough to admit she’s looking for any excuse to insist James fire the woman, but the woman is good at her job. One of the best reporters at CatCo. Better, if she’s honest, than Kara.

It’s to much. She asks James if he knows what she did to make Kara turn away from her. James just gets a pained look of his face, and says that it’s not his secret to share.

And then Lena remembers. Kara quotes Supergirl as a source. Kara and Supergirl get coffee together sometimes. Kara and Supergirl are friends. It makes sense, suddenly. And Lena is angry. Lena is furious. She goes to her lab, and it takes her about half an hour, but she builds a device, and she turns it on, broadcasting at a frequency only Supergirl can hear, and she calls out to her.

Supergirl lands on Lena’s balcony. She’s wary, skittish. She’s not sure what this is about, and Lena maybe savoirs the fear in those eyes. She lashes out. Lays into Supergirl. Damns her and curses her for poisoning Kara against her, but the longer it goes on, the less fear she sees, and the more pity, until all of Lena’s rage is spent and Supergirl just shakes her head sadly, and says simply, “I never wanted Kara to stop being your friend” before she leaves.

It’s too much, and Lena can’t take it. She quietly spins CatCo off again leaving James in as CEO, but she won’t go near the place. To many memories that used to be happy, but now are nothing but painful. Eventually, her and James drift apart, because she can’t take the proximity to Kara and still be shut off from her.

Time passes. It’s been almost three years since that day Supergirl flew off her Balcony. Longer than that since she’s spoken to Kara, but it was bound to happen. There’s at a fund raiser for Cat’s re-election campaign. Her second term as President. Of course Kara is there, and Nia is on her arm. The two are laughing and smiling. Friendship has obviously grown into something more, at least, if the matching diamond rings on their fingers are anything to go by.

When the assassins appear, she’s barely shocked. These things happen in National City. It’s just a bit scarier when you don’t have a Superhero on your side anymore, but at least this time, the assassins aren’t after her, but there was never any doubt Supergirl would show up to protect Cat Grant, and of course she does. She’s there, in front of Cat, plucking bullets out of the air with a grin on her face, and whipping her cape around to yank guns out of their hands.

It was over, and the Secret Service was trying to rush Cat out, but Cat was having none of it. She was hugging Supergirl, and Supergirl is laughing and hugging her back, and that’s when Lena notices. She sees the diamond ring on Supergirl’s hand. The one that was on Kara’s hand earlier.

And finally, Lena gets it. She understands why Kara isn’t her friend anymore. She understands why Supergirl took it all so personally.

She gets it, and she doesn’t know who to blame. All she knows is that the same thing that made her understand made her realize it’s too late.


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superdreamer Thanksgiving Shenanigans

The moment Nia’s name is added to the lease, the landlord regrets it, because the stove in Kara’s apartment hasn’t worked right in years, and Nia is not having it. She finishes signing the lease, then looks up and explains how, if they don’t have a proper working stove in the apartment by Monday, Nia will be replacing it herself, and deducting the cost from the rent. Then she shows the landlord the unit she has picked out, and how much it will cost. The next Thanksgiving, not a single bit of heat vision cooking is required.

Kara flies up to Parthis to pick up a load of fresh vegetables. Nia’s dad had a ton packed, because Nia has told him about Kara’s appetite.

Nia teaches Alex _which_ canned cranberry sauce is okay, and which is not.

Dinner is late, because no one can find Kara and Nia. Alex is ready to mobilize the DEO for a full scale manhunt, until J’onn does a telepathic scan and find them. They draw straws for the privilege of interrupting their roof top make out session to let them know dinner is ready.

After Alex, because you know it’s going to be Alex, fetches them from the roof, Kara and Nia both walk into the room looking smug.

New rule. No one is allowed to feed anyone else at the table. Especially not if the person being fed is Kara, and the food is chocolate pecan pie.

Nia makes sure to bake a Rhubarb pie just for Alex.

James ends up with a welt on his hand from the dish towel Nia snaps him with when he tries to get a slice of the Rhubarb pie before Alex.

James spends the whole time vaguely uneasy about the way Alex is looking at his sister Kelly. He already knew they were dating, and he knew they weren’t just braiding each other’s hair, but really, in front of his salad?

Kara catches Alex and making out in the bedroom with Kelly.

New rule. Sisters who complain about roof top make outs have pictures of their illicit bedroom make outs posted to instagram.

Nia spends the whole day making sure J’onn and Eliza spend as much time together as possible. Eliza figures it out immediately, but for a private detective, J’onn takes a surprisingly long time to catch on to her efforts to fix them up.

New rule. Sisters who post pics of illicit bedroom make outs to instagram get their own illicit bedroom make outs posted to instagram.

Lena might be a little wine drunk when she demonstrates her ability to hang a spoon off the tip of her nose.

New rule. Earth Mom and Space Dad are not allowed to have illicit make outs in the bedroom, and they are definitely not going on instagram.

Eliza lets Nia think her attempts to set Eliza up with J’onn worked, and makes J’onn promise not to tell anyone they’ve been seeing each other for months.

New rule. No one except the owners of the apartment are allowed to have illicit makeouts in the bedroom.

Brainy was definitely a lot wine drunk when he sad down on the ceiling after dinner and pouts because he’s the only one who hasn’t been kissed.

New rule. Now one is allowed to kiss Kara’s girlfriend but Kara. Especially Brainy.

Kara thinks Eliza is staying with Alex. Alex things Eliza is staying with Kara. Eliza is actually staying with J’onn. Neither Kara nor Alex realize this until days later.

New rule. Kara is not allowed to fix leftovers. Kara has lost her leftover privileges.


	6. A Very Private Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Nia share a moment in the private elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change...

Nia couldn’t help but smile as she and Kara walked into the CatCo building. It had been just over three months since Cat had swooped in out of the blue and bought CatCo back in a vicious hostile takeover, and just over two months since she had installed Kara as the new Editor and Chief. In that time, Nia had watched a not so subtle change in her. At home and out on the street, Kara was still Kara Danvers. Kind, sweet, a little dorky. A wonderful partner and mentor, and an even better girlfriend. But the moment they walked through the door at CatCo, there was a shift, and every morning, Nia found herself walking beside Kara Zor-El. A woman who had been born to power and privilege, and wielded it with strong, wisdom and dignity.

When she stepped into this building, she owned her power, and Nia liked it. She liked it a lot. Seeing Kara carry herself with the same steel in her spine that she had as Supergirl would never not be a turn on, and from the glance Kara gave her and the slightly cocky smile that accompanied it, Nia was pretty sure Kara knew exactly what it did to her. Not that Nia minded Kara knowing.

They walked across the lobby side by side until the reached the small, private elevator. Kara summoned it with a swipe of her badge, and the doors opened almost immediately. Nia followed Kara inside and turned around to face the doors as they closed. Kara touched the button for the fortieth floor, and Nia felt a small flutter in her stomach.

When Kara had first been promoted, Nia had worried about simple things, like riding up with her in the private elevator. She’d been worried that their relationship would undermine Kara’s authority, and Nia had offered to take a step back, but Kara wouldn’t hear of it. She’d told Nia point blank that if it came to a choice between her or the job, Kara chose her. It was a promise Kara had lived up to in countless little ways, from eating lunch with Nia almost every day, to the morning and evening elevator rides.

She glanced over at Kara and swallowed dryly at the look on Kara’s face. One she wasn’t used to seeing at work. There was something downright predatory about it. She watched as Kara reached out and pressed the stop button on the elevator and bit her lower lip as Kara stepped towards her.

“Kara?” Nia asked.

“Shhhh,” Kara replied. She reached out and turned Nia to face the small window in the back of the elevator, and Nia whimpered as she felt Kara press up against her back and felt Kara’s hands settle on the swell of her hips.

“You know I can hear your heartbeat,” Kara whispered. “I can hear the way it spikes every morning when we walk through the door.”

Nia whimpered as Kara slowly ran her thumbs up and down the curve of her hips.

“Do you have any idea how maddening it is to be able to smell your arousal and not be able to do anything about it? To sit in that office all day, and think about you being wet and ready for me?”

She moaned as she felt Kara start to hike her dress up.

“Sometimes, I think you do it on purpose,” Kara said as she slipped her right hand under Nia’s skirt. “Sometimes, I think you do it to tease me.” 

“Oh, God,” Nia moaned as Kara’s right hand slipped between her legs, cupping her mons and pussy and squeezing.

“Sometimes, I think about how much I want to take you on my desk,” Kara said as she reached up and cupped Nia’s right breast in her let hand. “Sometimes I think about how much I want to fuck you in this elevator.”

Nia’s whole body shuddered. There was just something about hearing Kara say that, hearing the power in her voice, and the desire.

“Please,” Nia begged.

Kara’s left hand slid down and slipped under Nia’s dress as Kara’s right hand moved out from between Nia’s legs. She felt Kara’s thumbs hook into the sides of her panties and draw then down slowly past her hips, before Kara let them fall down around Nia’s ankles. Kara bent down and tugged them gently. Nia stepped out of them, and Kara stood back up, then stepped away, and hit the button to put the elevator back into motion.

“But I thought…”

“Oh, I am,” Kara said as she slipped Nia’s panties into her pocket. “Just not right now. Sometime today. But until then, I want you sitting out in the bullpen, bare and waiting for me.”

Nia stared at Kara for a moment before reaching down and straightening her dress. As she did, her mind went back to her earlier thoughts about how Kara owned her power, and how Nia liked it.

She was right before. She liked it a lot. Even if the frustration was going to kill her.


End file.
